realitygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bago
|status = |challenges = |lowestplacingmember = |highestplacingmember = |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} Pouwa is one of the three starting tribes of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Members Original * Edzz, a fourteen year old from Australia. * KevDog660, a twenty-four yer old from the United States of America. * KororFan, a fourteen year old from the United States of America. * Sharky_3000, an eighteen year old from the United States of America. * TheAmazingF, a nineteen year old from Indonesia. * thenin10domaster, a thirteen year old from the United States of America. Tribe History Pouwa was a tribe on Survivor ORG 6: Haiti that consisted of the six most strongest castaways competing in the season, which was determined based off of an endurance flash game that made you alternate from your left key to your right key till you couldn't take it anymore. It was formed on day two, due to One World being in play the first game day in order to give the castaways an opportunity to prove the worth of their tribes. At camp, drama struck as Koror made a big issue of the producers being at their camp. Sharky asked the other five members on his tribe to vow they would stick together till the end so they could win all the challenge and watch the other tribes crumble which they seemed to be okay with. Kevin told the others how he was happy they were a brawn tribe as anybody could play the game social or strategical but nobody can just magically be good at challenges He also told them he would try his hardest and let them know in the last three seasons he played in other franchises other tribes asked his tribe to vote him out, implying he is a power player. Pouwa placed first in their first immunity challenge that required them to be the tribe with the most total points on the Simon flash game. With a total score of 147, Pouwa won the challenge and immunity. On Day 4, Koror got into a little bit of conflict with the producer Nuno for editing season information and was told it was under control. At the reward and immunity challenge it was revealed that Exile Island was in play and that there there was an idol that catered to the brawn: The Strong Idol. It worked like an Express Pass. If the holder plays it before a challenge's results, his/her tribe or himself/herself instantly wins immunity, and is safe from Tribal Council. However, the person that played it cannot vote at the following Tribal Council. The tribes had to make a good flag and a bad flag. Koror attempted to make one, but ultimately the team went with Kevin's design for both. Pouwa won the challenge and immunity with a score of 47/60. Koror was sent to Exile for Pouwa, because Purez thought he wasn't smart enough to find an idol. On Day 6, Producer Orange was in a good mood looking happier then ever around the campsite. Koror wanted to rain fire on his parade by saying he saw a big blonde kid the other day (referring to Orange) who said to his sister "Oh my fucking God, if you don't shut up I'm going to jump off a forty foot cliff." Koror hosted the first season of the franchise in which Orange was a contestant where he began to dispise him. Kevin then said another joke that he saw Orange the other day (in which he was referring to the show Annoying Orange). At the reward and immunity challenge, Kevin, Trevor, and Eden were chosen to play Winterbells, and Koror and Sharky are chosen to distribute. Fonda sat out of the challenge. The other two tribes allied together to take down Pouwa and managed to take out Trevor and Eden. Koror managed to easily take out the other tribes. In the end Kevin won for his tribe with a score of around four million. Koror went to Exile again and took the strong idol clue. On Day 8, Pouwa tribe awoke to the cloudy weather. Fonda brought up that a tribe absorption could possibly be coming up in which Kevin responds that they will stick together and dominate the game. Koror agreed to this and Sharky came apologizing for not doing much in the game up to that point and that he was ready to help with the next challenge. Koror said he did not want to be sent to exile again at the next challenge because he started to feel like Candice from the American Survivor franchise. Koror brought up how awesome it would be if they all made the merge and adding to their hype Sharky said they were better then Aparri from the American franchise. At the reward challenge, Kevin, Sharky, Fonda, and Koror were chosen to participate in the challenge for Pouwa while Trevor and Eden would sit out. Pouwa demolished the other tribes and speculated that they were throwing the challenge to make them weak for the immunity challenge which they had an advantage for. Pouwa celebrated the following day as it was Eden's birthday; they gave him extra scoops of rice and made him a fake crown to wear while Trevor was on Exile. At the immunity challenge, Pouwa got an extra 5 points added to their score. The Pouwa collage was displayed first among the judges. Julia gave it 24/30 saying it looked fabulous, amazing and neat, but Koror looked odd in the picture. Sam gave it 17.5/30 saying Kevin's head did not fit on the body. Wesley gave it 15/30 saying it was kinda cool but he had seen better. Mike gave it 30/30 saying he loved wrestling and it looked perfect and that it was creative to the tribe name. On day ten, the Pouwa tribe felt a swap was upcoming and they were not looking forward to that. They talked about how strong they were as a tribe and how there was no way the other tribe would be able to take them down at the upcoming challenge if they stayed together. Fonda and Trevor went to go get treemail and they returned with an important announcement. It told them they would remain as teams. Eden was upset that all that tension was built for no reason. At the reward and immunity challenge, Sharky, Koror, and Trevor decided to sit out for Pouwa. Pouwa was behind throughout and lost their first challenge. Koror was chosen to go to Exile on behalf of Pouwa. After the challenge, Kevin and Eden went on a rampage over the results and Koror went on a rampage over the producers being professional about the situation. Koror informed them based on challenges Eden was now fifth and Trevor was last. Eden said he was fifth, because he did not want to participate in the sorting challenges, because he wanted to be a beauty. Koror noticed that Trevor was not around the camp and he had not been since day six although he attends challenges. Eden noted that Sharky was a distributor in a challenge while he competed and he beat Sharky in Simon. Koror told him he was not inactive so he did not need to worry. At tribal council, Trevor was voted out in a 3-1-1 vote for contributing the least in the group. Trivia *Pouwa is the fourth green tribe. *Pouwa consists of the most strongest castaways in the season. **An endurance flash game determined this. *Pouwa won the first four immunity challenges of Haiti. *Pouwa was supposed to be renewed after the swap, but Nuno made a mistake and dissolved them. *Pouwa was an all male tribe. *At the final six, half of the members were from Pouwa. *Pouwa is the least diverse tribe mostly being white male allies. *This tribe has the least Haiti representation in future seasons with only Eden returning to play.